


A scene that could be set in season 1 or 2 - Pam trying to get a confession from Jim, reference to the expired yogurt

by lai_lina



Series: Different alternate scenes to get to JAM earlier [1]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lai_lina/pseuds/lai_lina
Summary: As Pam explained in season 4, the moment she knew she liked Jim was when he came to tell her her mixed berry yogurt was expired. As she becomes aware of her feelings, she tries to talk openly with him at the end of a work day, once everyone and the camera crew have left.
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Series: Different alternate scenes to get to JAM earlier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902043
Kudos: 4





	A scene that could be set in season 1 or 2 - Pam trying to get a confession from Jim, reference to the expired yogurt

**Author's Note:**

> I was quite frustrated by the Jim/Pam relationship in seasons 1 to 3 so I came up with a few additional or alternate scenes for them ending up together earlier. These stories are mostly focused on dialogues, where they finally express all these things left unsaid.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please post a comment to give your feedback!  
> Apologies if some phrasing is weird, I am not a native English speaker and these are my first fan fictions.

Jim is about to leave and stops by the reception desk to say bye to Pam when when starts talking. 

“So Jim, I’m curious, how do you do this? Remember which yogurts are mine and when is their expiry date? I know we're best friends and I guess it’s a sales trick to keep in mind tiny details of your clients’ lives to kinda seduce them? Still, I haven't noticed you did that often.” 

Jim was at a loss for words. Was she, although she seemed very casual, trying to get a confession out of him? Should he try to make up something or finally seize this chance to be honest ? He came up with an answer in between both strategies. 

“Yeah it’s probably a sales habit. But obviously I do it with you because you mean a lot to me.” 

Pam could sense she was getting close to something but he was still holding back so she insisted. 

“I also care about you very much but I don’t think I would be so detail oriented. This is the kind of attention I would give only to Roy, although he wouldn’t do it for me…” 

Jim was just staring at her, feeling the situation getting more and more out of control. So Pam continued. 

“I mean, sometimes I feel like you and I are so synchronised, probably many lovers aren’t as much. And then I’m wondering, is this because we're best friends, or is this different?” 

“Well I guess sometimes I’m on the edge of flirting with you and it’s not really appropriate because you’re engaged and because I don’t want you to feel like you’re a distraction for me. I just… it’s as close as I can get to you…” replied Jim, who was getting more and more nervous. 

“Jim, do you sometimes feel like I’m playing with you ? Maybe it’s my behavior that was not appropriate but I did not mean for you to misinterpret things.” 

“Don’t you enjoy it when we pull pranks together? When I catch your glance and we exchange smiles or surprised looks? Would you be enjoying it that much with any of your friends?” 

“I guess I don’t have that many friends, especially male friends… so really, I’m not trying to make you feel uncomfortable, I'd just like you to help me figure out what is our relationship because I always considered it a friendship but now I’m starting to wonder if that’s all it is…” 

“I guess we are sometimes borderline but I wouldn’t say you should feel bad towards Roy if that’s what you’re afraid of.” 

“No I’m not thinking about him, I just want things to be clear between us.” 

“So you want me to be completely honest with you, even if what I could say could be awkward?” 

“Yes Jim, please!” 

“Well the truth is... I’ve never considered you as a friend… I mean only a friend. I’ve had a crush on you since the beginning but obviously tried to hide it because you’re not available. When I understood you weren’t free, it was too late already, I had started having feelings…” 

“Oh I didn’t realise it had been this long. Although I suspected something already when you told the crew my favourite flavor of yogurt was mixed berry. How can you manage being this casual with me, also when Roy is around?” 

“Well it’s been tough, but I wouldn’t imagine a day in the office without you, I wouldn’t last more than your usual two week holiday period…” 

“Oh my gosh Jim, I’m so sorry if you’re suffering because of me… I like you so much…”  
As he wouldn’t look up at her, she took his hands in hers, which let her see his green eyes filled with surprise but also pain. 

“And all this time you’ve been hoping I would dump him I guess ? Of course with the longest engagement in history, you thought we could have a chance… I must say I never considered this – us – but I must admit you’re the only person I can truly be myself around.”  
Jim withdrew his right hand from her grip so that she would not feel it shake and sweat but then he could not help but to cup her cheek with it. She leaned into his touch and squeezed his hand back, closing her eyes, a tear starting to run across her cheek. His thumb caught it. 

“Pam, please don’t cry because of me, all I want is for you to be happy, even if… it’s with another man.” 

“But I’m not happy with Roy”, Pam said, half choking and opening her eyes as if all was finally clear. 

“Come here”, said Jim, opening his arms. Pam went around the reception desk and fell into his arms, now sobbing. Jim rested his head against hers while lightly stroking her hair. It was such a painful moment but he had never been that close to her, smelling her scent and feeling her body against his. They stayed like this for ten minutes, until she started calming down and broke free from his embrace, looking at her watch. 

“Gosh, I should have headed home by now. This is a lot to take in, I need to clear my head cause I can’t think straight right now. I’ll see you tomorrow”, she said with the largest grin she could manage. 

“See you, drive safely”, he replied, planting a soft kiss on her cheek on her way out. She went towards the elevator but stopped briefly to look back at him with a smile full of relief. He smiled back and suddenly all the earlier suffering vanished in the air because he saw her happy again. And it was thanks to him. He would have to wait a little more, and maybe what he was hoping for would never come, but it was worth it, she was worth it.


End file.
